


Till death do us part

by FakeCirilla9



Category: Wrath of the Titans (2012)
Genre: F/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: Ares and his faithful worshipper





	Till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> It was one scene, but I really liked Korrina's faith xd

"Oh great Ares, I prayed to you." Korrina said, falling on her knees, as the God landed among them in all his glory.

When he approached her, she could feel his heat, the impossible presence of a God scorching her mortal skin. He leaned in even more and bestowed her with a touch.

Raised her from her knees.

And she could scarcely believe her luck.

His face was so close she could feel his divine breath on her lips.

He pressed her yet more tightly to himself and she, the warrior from the child, for once was content with perfect submission. She did not even think to protect herself.

Would he kiss her? Would she dare to hope that his lips neared yet closer? Such a blasphemy.

Why would a Goddess of Love and Lust's favorite steep to a lowly mortal - even if such a faithful worshipper of his.

And yet, sharing a breath with him, against all reason she hoped.

And then his sword sunk into her body.

At first she did not register properly what it meant. She was stabbed. Her blood flew around the blade, flew wide in a gushing stream as he pulled the knife out, thrust it in again.

Her mortal life was abandoning her as swiftly as the blood rushing from split open veins.

He knew where to strike, of course he knew. The God of War, the appreciator of violence, the executor of bloodshed.

His cut was clean and precise.

No merciful, just effective; meant to strike her down quicker, to move her off the way on his way to more important opponents. Just an inconvenience swept aside. Like she would brush away tree branches from her way while going hunting.

She was amazed at how could she think all this so clearly at the brink of death.

Maybe she drew her this strength from him, for he still had not let her go, and she went slack in his strong arms, as she had no more strength to cling to him.

But he did not allow her to slide down to the ground.

Maybe he would hold her to the end - he made sure it will come quickly - but then queen Andromeda attacked him and he pushed the needless ballast of her dying body to the sand at their feet. Falling down, tumbling away she yet caught a glance of him reading to deal with another mortal; the blade he held still dripping her blood.

His sturdy frame was a dark cut on the sunlit sky, the desert sun was casting his face into an unrecognizable shadow and seeping through his wildly flying hair and reflecting into his bright armor.

She died blinded by this light.


End file.
